deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Rifles
__NOWYSIWYG__ Rifles A Sniper's Guide to Rifles Naturally accurate, with a good base chance for critical hits, and highly damaging shot-for-shot compared to many other weapons, rifles serve well as primary weapons and are effective in most builds due to their inherent strengths. Their reasonably high capacities and powerful rounds allow them to be effective even in the hands of characters with lower values in accuracy and reloading. All rifles up to the VSS Vintorez have "high critical chance". Most other high level rifles (with the exception of the Dusk Carbine) have "very high critical chance". There are two kinds of Rifles: Close Quarters Combat Rifles and Long Range Rifles: *LR (Long Range) Rifles are characterized by their "very high accuracy" and high damage per shot, but slightly slower firing rates. This is beneficial for those trying to get the most bang for their buck. *CQC (Close Quarters Combat) Rifles are characterized by rifles with only "high accuracy" and lower damage per shot, but slightly faster firing rates. This provides better crowd control, which is handy when facing mobs. Even starting rifles are extremely powerful, with the caveat being the expensive ammunition they use. This can be a handicap for lower-level players who can't loot ammo in sufficiently large quantities, but this can be mitigated by conserving ammunition, and using rifles only against more powerful zombies, and using another type of weapon against weaker ones. Requirements Rifles have no strength requirement. The first rifle available, the Beretta RX4, requires 10 proficiency points to use. The Farmer class starts out with a Mini-41, along with 80 rounds. A high critical stat (80+) is recommended; this will maximize the already-good chances of scoring critical hits. A high accuracy stat is not as important with rifles, due to their inherent accuracy. Reloading can also be passed over to some degree, unless the player wants to minimize the time spent killing boss-type zombies; a Hawk OP96 against a boss takes some time but a Hawk OP96 with 100 reloading takes much less time than with 25 reloading, for example. Rifle ammo is costly, but it can be looted from the Inner City in sufficient quantities to keep the player fairly well-stocked, unless they're in the habit of using rifles on every threat they encounter. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Run Since they only draw aggro from zombies currently on-screen, rifles are ideal for scouting and looting runs in the Inner City. Some general tips: * Rifles can easily hit distant zombies with relative consistency. Try to snipe them before they get close. * Stay in the open. Due to their low rates of fire, rifles are not the best weapons to use in close quarters, especially against large mobs, and a single missed shot can be costly. With a high critical stat, this isn't as big a concern, provided the rifle is one of the faster-firing ones. * Be ammo conscious. With relatively slow reloads (unless one has quick reloading), and often only a handful of rounds per magazine for lower-tier rifles, learning to reload whenever you get a quiet moment is important. As with any weapon, one trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in instantaneous reload once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Rifles are good choices to use when the player encounters a high aggro situations, but intends to have low aggro. Rifles are classified as silent weaponry, and only attract zombies within hearing range. One must be wary about the amount of ammunition left in the rifle, and take measures to avoid being too vulnerable while reloading. It is advisable to bring a machine gun or a powerful chainsaw along, for use when the player gets cornered. * Find a survivor with a good melee weapon and stick with them. They'll fight off the zombies that get close while you snipe the ones approaching from a distance. * Never stop moving. Stay in clear, open areas, and try to keep large objects between you and the infected. * Again, when you get a chance, reload. Getting rushed by a sudden swarm when you're down to three rounds is not fun. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * Even starting rifles are very powerful. * Against melee users, rifle users are have an advantage. * Rifles have high accuracy meaning there is no need to put points in increasing accuracy. * Most rifles have high ammo capacity. * Rifles have the greatest per-shot damage of all weapons. Disadvantages * Rifles require 112 critical for 80% critical hit ( the 577 Rex, Corpse Piercer, Ironsight 33F, and Marksman G8 are the only exceptions ). * They have smaller ammo boxes compared to pistols (600 per box compared to pistols having 800 per box). * During PvP , melee users move around a lot, meaning rifle users might miss. * Most rifles, excluding the Rebellion, SIC 550, Dragon SVD, VSS Vintorez, Dusk Carbine and Marksman G8, have slower firing speeds than pistols. * Almost all rifles (except weapons such as the Rebellion, SIC 550, Dragon SVD, VSS Vintorez, Dusk Carbine and Marksman G8) fire only one shot per second, meaning they do less damage per second but more damage per hit. List of Rifles The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Some unique rifles are not available in this article. Instead, they are listed in the Special Gear article. Category:Weapons